


Angels, Battles and Loves

by OneeChanS2



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Battle, F/F, F/M, Guardian Angels, More things I don't know how to put in tags, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneeChanS2/pseuds/OneeChanS2
Summary: This is the story about a girl, protected by the Angel of The Apocalypse, the Wise Moira. A good girl with a big heart, but naivy. To young to know how much power she has in her hands.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader, Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Angels, Battles and Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I decided use characters of the game League of Angels (articularly the third). If you want to see, just search in your internet.

(Some years in the past)

(F/N) P.O.V.:

"Man, I tired of it" the girls said while followed her redhead partner in a dark and freaky forest. "Don't worry Idiot, We are going to the place I get my Guardian Angel and her weapons" He said, trying to calm down his partner. "Look, your 'Guardian Angel' is a dragon princess with sexy clothes and two swords, I think I don't want something so agressive, and I'm not speaking of the weapons" she said with an angry face. (F/N) still didn't have a weapon, and her Guardian Angel was just a Fairy. "Trust me, you will like my idea" He looked at her and noticed her nervous face. "Rin, you almost died because you Guardian Angel Tabitha. Have you ever imagined what would happen if Flora hadn't healed you?" She almost yelled while turned back, but she stopped when they both heard a loud roar. It was an evil dragon, maybe the largest (F/N) had already seen. 

"Right (F/N), you know what to do". It was the same strategy. Rin attacked and she healed him if something went out of control, but... that time was different. "Come to me Tabitha!" In seconds a brunette woman appeared in front of him, bring with her a pair of red swords. (F/N) called by her Fairy... but something happen. When her Fairy appeared, a huge fire ball hit her, burning her quickly. The huge feet of the dragon smashed the Guardian Tabitha, making a huge hole open the floor. "(F/N) YOU NEED TO HELP ME, WE STILL CAN WIN" Her partner yelled while saw the girl ran away. He felt a pain in his heart, they were partner since childhood. She never gave up and abandonaded him. While a tear dropped his eye, the dragon prepared a fire rain.

After run a lot of distance, she stopped inside a strange cave, with a small light shining in the dark. She followed it until she reached a big rock with something written. 'Everything is a lie. I saw and see almost everything. The Eye of the Apocalypse is a curse.' was written in a different language, but (F/N) could understand some words. 'What are you doing in my temple?' Suddenly a feminine calm voice echoed inside her mind. It was Moira's voice. The most powerfull angel. (F/N) didn't said or thought anything while cut her index finger, and, with the blood, she wrote on the rock while speak in loud voice. "Although I fight with my bare hands, Although I can't reach my rescue, I will continue praying for the Divine Angel, and hope she helped me with the Eye of the Apocalypse" In seconds, the giant rock disappeared and (F/N) saw an amazing view. It waws the largest temple she ever seen. Big golden figures of all the angels and a gigant column in the center, in the top was her. Moira, the Wise Angel. (F/N) stopped in front of the column and kneeled on the floor. "Moira, the wise, I hope you listened my pray and understand. I'm here because I did something terrible-" In a flash of light, the angel appeared in front of the girl, holding a golden sword with silver ones around her. "I know what you did, I can see in your mind. You are in a fragile position. You couldn't do anything." Moira said with a calm voice, while the pain in (F/N)'s heart only grew up. "You desire that you could do something. You can't change the past." Suddenly, her sword started to shine a golden light. "But if you want, you can change the future". The girl looked up and could see a small smile in the Angel's face. "How could I do it, Master Moira?" She stood up and looked at Moira. "Give me your hands".

(F/N) opened her palms in front of her and watched the Angel place the golden sword in her hands. "This is the Glory of the Emperor. My heart and eyes are inside of it. Please, use it for a good reason , and remember. I will always be beside you" The Angel disappeared while (F/N) looked at her hands. It was heavier than she imagined. She didn't know if was the gold or the responsability. She had in her hands one of the most powerfull weapons in her hand.

(Some hours after)

(F/N) was sitting under a tree, holding the sword in her lap. 'What would you think, Rin?' She though while looked at the sky. Suddenly a bright white light iluminated the dark forest, and a Moon form appeared, sitting in a Moon form seat. It was the Moon Goddess, Lunaria. She was holding a boy with brown hair in her arms. "Please, help me. This boy is my protected. He was fighting with the evil dragon and got hurt a lot. Could you please protect us while I-" She stopped when saw the sword beside (F/N). "No... It can't be... The Glory of the Emperor... You are a protected by Moira!" She placed the boy on the ground. After said some words, the Moon shone. The boy immediately woke up with wide eyes.

At that moment (F/N) knew something. Her life was now starting to change.


End file.
